Lamunan Masa Lalu
by Henrietta Sherevine
Summary: Berapa banyak nama seperti namamu di Negeri ini? Aku sungguh berharap itu bukan kau. Namun aku ternyata salah. Itu kau. Kau yang dulu. Kau yang selalu ada di sebuah tempat di hati ini. Hari ini kita kembali di pertemukan, dengan masa depan yang sudah terpampang jelas.


**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **Out of Character**

 **.**

 **Henrietta Sherevine**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lamunan Masa Lalu**

* * *

Ino keluar dari Audi-nya dan segera menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, "Ya, ya, Sakura? Aku sudah sampai, kau ada dimana? Dan ah iya, aku tamu spesial, kan?"

Wanita yang tengah berbicara dengan Ino tertawa, "Oh, sudah sampai? Aku kira kau masih sibuk berdandan di rumah. Ya, Ino. Kau tamu spesial. Kau boleh mengambil makanan apapun yang kau mau. Asalkan kau menerima permintaan maafku."

Ino mendengus, "Baiklah, baiklah, karena ini hari bahagiamu aku akan memaafkanmu, asal sebagai gantinya…..kau harus menceritakan padaku apa saja yang tak kuketahui selama ini!"

Wanita di seberang sana kembali tertawa, sementara Ino sibuk membetulkan roknya yang didesain agak merepotkan. "Baiklah, Ino. Apapun itu, asal kau mau memaafkan aku yang memberitahumu soal ini secara mendadak. _Well_ , sekarang kau masih dimana?"

"Sedang naik tangga, Nona Sakura. Sejak kapan kau menjadi cerewet, ha?"

"Baik, baik, masuk saja ke dalam, tangganya agak banyak dan membuat pegal memang, maafkan aku soal itu, Sasuke yang memilih tempat ini, jadi, jangan salahkan aku. Aku tutup teleponnya, ya? Kita bicara didalam."

Ino menelan ludah, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di dalam."

Telepon di putus dan langkah Ino pun berhenti.

Tadi, Sakura menyebutkan nama itu lagi.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Berapa banyak orang dengan nama itu di Jepang? Ino berharap Sasuke ini bukanlah Sasuke yang ia kenal dulu, bertahun lalu. Namun, berapa persen kemungkinannya?

Dua minggu lalu Sakura datang ke rumahnya, mengundangnya datang ke acara tunangannya. Ino terlonjak kaget. Ia memang tahu kasus itu. Kasus penangkapan organisasi jahat yang mengancam Jepang.* Pun fakta bahwa Sakura diselamatkan oleh seorang Agen Rahasia yang menangani kasus itu, dan hubungan keduanya cukup dekat semenjak itu. Tapi pertunangan? Apakah Sakura akan bertindak secepat ini? Ini sungguh….mendadak.

Sakura lalu menjelaskan soal orangtuanya. Soal mereka yang menginginkan Sakura segera menikah, dan sedikit banyak-setelah mengenal Sakura bertahun-tahun- akhirnya Ino mengerti alasannya. Setelah itu Ino tak ambil pusing dan turut bahagia karena sahabatnya, akan segera menikah.

Hingga akhirnya muncul nama itu.

" _Siapa namanya, Sakura? Calon suamimu? Kau belum mengenalkannya padaku!"_

" _Ah, kau tahu identitasnya harus ditutupi, kau akan bertemu dengannya saat pertunangan nanti. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha"_

Sasuke Uchiha.

Berapa banyak orang bernama itu di Jepang?

Ino menghela napas, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang hinggap di benaknya. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi semuanya akan menjadi jelas. Apakah Sasuke Uchiha yang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang selama ini tersimpan di sudut hatinya atau bukan, semuanya akan menjadi jelas. Sebentar lagi.

Dengan yakin Ino melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga, meneruskan langkahnya yang terinterupsi lamunan yang datang dari masa lalu, menjemput kenyataan. Debar jantungnya berderu tanpa ia tahu, sebelah tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada, seakan mencoba memperlambat debar jantungnya, seperti biasanya. Namun ia gagal, mendengar namanya saja darahnya sudah berdesir, bagaimana jika beberapa menit lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sang pemilik nama?

Sakura tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun merah muda yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan anggun. Riasan tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang memang sudah manis. Rambut merah mudanya disanggul keatas dengan membiarkan beberapa helainya jatuh menghiasi wajah. Cantik sekali.

Ah, Sakura memang selalu cantik.

Sahabatnya itu segera menyadari kehadiran Ino yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya. Manik emeraldnya berbinar saat sadar akan kehadirannya. Ino tersenyum tipis, segera menyambut hangat pelukan Sakura yang tampak amat senang akan kehadirannya.

"Selamat, sayang, Ah, kau cantik sekali hari ini," Ino melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sakura lekat dengan mata berbinar. Sakura tertawa, "Terima kasih. Kau pasti berdandan lama untuk ini."

Ino terbahak, kini ia sepenuhnya pulih dari lamunan masa lalunya. "Sebaiknya kau perkenalkan calonmu dulu sebelum aku mulai menyantap hidangan-hidangan lezat itu."

Sakura kembali tertawa, "Baiklah. Ayo kemari."

Ino mengikuti langkah Sakura untuk memasuki restoran itu lebih jauh. Mata Ino melebar saat menangkap sesosok pria jangkung berambut hitam tengah memunggunginya, nampak sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang. Sakura menghentikan langkah dan Ino pun segera mengikutinya. Rambut hitam itu, astaga, jangan bilang…

"Itu dia. Sasuke!"

Pria bertuksedo hitam itu tak lama menoleh. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap Sakura bingung. Lalu, saat punggungnya berbalik sepenuhnya, mata itu, mata hitam sekelam langit malam itu beralih pada Ino.

Ino seolah tersengat listrik. Kilatan-kilatan aneh segera muncul dalam benaknya. Kini debar jantungnya sudah tak berasa. Demi Tuhan. Mata itu. Rambut itu. Dan dia, dia adalah Sasuke yang datang dari masa lalunya.

"Ini Ino sudah datang, Sasuke"

Sakura memperkenalkannya. Namun Ino masih tersihir. Mata hitam itu seolah menariknya ke masa lalu. Ke masa itu,

Masa yang indah.

ooo

Akhirnya Ino berhasil meyakinkan orangtuanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Dan fakta itu terus berdengung di benaknya, membuat senyumnya tak berhenti sepanjang jalan menuju Festival Film Musim Semi.

Sebenarnya ia tak berbohong saat mengatakan pada orangtuanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kondisi kesehatannya sekarang memang sedang bagus. Ia memang memiliki asma, namun Inhaler selalu siap sedia di dalam tasnya, jadi…itu bukanlah masalah.

Namun tetap saja orangtuanya yang overprotektif akan menyuruh salahseorang anak buahnya untuk menemani Ino ke festival ini. Astaga, ia sudah SMA dan apa rasanya menonton festival film pendek sambil ditemani seorang penjaga?

Tapi untung saja itu tak terjadi.

Ino berhasil merayu ibunya dengan mengatakan ia hanya akan duduk selama film berlangsung dan ia akan membawa inhaler di setiap langkahnya. Alhasil ibunya memperbolehkannya pergi sendirian.

Namun tentu saja Ino takkan hanya duduk manis menunggu film dimulai. Ia akan wisata kuliner, mengunjungi stand-stand makanan sambil sesekali mengambil foto pohon sakura. Ah iya, sayangnya Sakura -sahabatnya- tidak bisa menemaninya kali ini.

Hari itu berlangsung dengan indah. Sejauh ini film yang diputarkan memang mengagumkan. Ino sangat menikmati film-film pendek yang dinominasikan sebagai pemenang festival film tahun ini. Film nominasi saja sudah bagus, ia tak bisa membayangkan sebagus apa film-film yang menjuarai festival ini, yang akan diputarkan saat akhir acara nanti.

Ino bertepuk tangan saat film keeenam selesai diputar. Seluruh penonton-termasuk dirinya-kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, karena setelah ini ada jeda selama 30 menit hingga film selanjutnya selesai diputar.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian mencari toilet. Urin dalam kemihnya sudah penuh dan minta dikeluarkan. Namun saat ia sudah menemukan toilet…toilet itu ternyata amat penuh.

Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang terlalu banyak minum.

Ino terpaksa mengantre dan berdesakan didalam toilet yang sempit. Tak ada pilihan lain, bukan? Hingga sepuluh menit kedepan Ino mengantre, namun semakin lama, antrean di belakangnya semakin panjang dan semakin banyak orang di dalam toilet itu.

Dan disinilah masalah pun dimulai.

ooo

"Ino?"

Suara Sakura segera menyeret Ino dari kenangan yang seolah dilihatnya dalam mata hitam Sasuke.

Ino mengerjap beberapa kali. Sasuke Uchiha pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya : membeku dan menatap tajam _aquamarine_ -nya, seolah menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Ah, maaf, Sakura. Aku melamun." Kilah Ino seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Melalui ujung matanya, ia tahu Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ah tatapan itu.

Hingga kini pun Ino tak pernah mengerti arti tatapannya.

ooo

Ino bersandar di dinding toilet. Paru-parunya mulai kesulitan memperoleh oksigen. Sial, ini sempit sekali. Tolonglah, sebentar lagi ia akan masuk bilik kamar mandi dan semuaya akan berakhir. Antrean ini. Oh Tuhan…

Namun rupanya Tuhan tak mengabulkan doanya.

Rasa sesak segera menyerang, membuat Ino merasa tercekik dari dalam, menengadah mecari pasokan oksigen. Namun, usahanya sia-sia.

Dengan panik, Ino melangkah terburu menembus barisan orang dibelakangnya. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan kerusuhan di dalam toilet, Ino memutuskan membawa tubuhnya keluar. Biarlah diluar nanti jikalaupun ia terjatuh, toh ia membawa inhaler.

Langkah gemetarnya akhirnya berhasil mencapai bagian luar toilet. Sambil terus memegangi tembok, Ino baru berniat merogoh tas selempangnya untuk mencari inhaler, namun siapa sangka ternyata tas selempang itu ternyata tidak ada padanya.

Rasa panik mulai menyerang. Ino mulai tak bisa menghirup oksigen sama sekali. Ia menengadah, mulutnya terbuka lebar, perjuangan untuk bernapas saja terasa amat berat baginya. Dan kini ia tak kuat lagi. kakinya bahkan tak kuat lagi untuk berjalan ke tenda medis, apalagi berjalan ke dalam teater tempat film diputar, mengambil tas yang mungkin saja tertinggal disana.

Saat itulah. Saat tubuh Ino tumbang, sepasang tangan datang merengkuhnya. Ino tak tahu apa yang pria itu katakan. Yang jelas saat itu ia berbaring beralaskan paha pria itu, pria yang segera berteriak memanggil medis. Sementara Ino, dengan kesadaran yang amat tipis hanya bisa mengingat sedkit dari bagian ini. Bahwa medis tak kunjung datang. Bahwa ia sekarat dalam pangkuan pria itu.

Bahwa pria itu memberinya napas buatan agar dirinya bertahan.

ooo

Semua seolah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat.

Sasuke mendekat. Tangannya terulur pada Ino, dan kini ekspresinya sudah berubah, tidak sekaget tadi. Ino, dengan gemetar menyambut uluaran tangan itu, menjabatnya canggung. Sasuke, untuk kedua kalinya memperkenalkan diri, "Sasuke Uchiha,"

Astaga, Sasuke.

"Yamanaka Ino," balas Ino dengan senyum kaku. Sudah berapa lama? Demi Tuhan, Sasuke, Ino amat merindukannya.

Ino membuka mata dan setelah beberapa detik berkedip-kedip, ia segera sadar bahwa ia sedang terbaring di tenda medis.

Ino segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Tenda itu agak besar, di samping ranjangnya berada, ada beberapa ranjang lain yang kosong. Namun, ranjang-ranjang itu tak penting, yang penting ialah ia harus segera mencari orang yang menolongnya tadi.

"Anda sudah sadar?"

Suara di sisi kanan ranjang Ino membuat kepala gadis itu menoleh, lalu segera mendapati sesosok gadis berompi hijau tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Y-ya, baru saja," ujar Ino lirih. Tangan gadis berompi itu menyentuh leher Ino, memeriksa nadi atau semacamnya.

"Kurasa anda sudah baik-baik saja. Tadi asma Anda kambuh, dan apakah anda tidak membawa inhaler?"

"Aku membawanya dalam tas, tapi masalahnya….nampaknya tasku tertinggal….apa mungkin di ruang teater…."

"Ya, tasmu tertinggal di ruang teater."

Sebuah suara lain muncul dari balik punggung sang gadis medis. Ino hendak menegakkan lehernya demi melihat si pemilik suara saat pria yang berbicara tadi kini mempersempit jaraknya dengan ranjang Ino, membuat Ino dapat dengan jelas melihatnya.

Itu pria yang tadi. Pria yang menolongnya.

"Kau…..yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Ino takjub. Wajah pria itu, astaga. Istilah apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan wajah pria yang kelewat tampan?

"Hem. Ini tasmu, kan?" ujarnya agak dingin, sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas selempang abu-abu. Ino, dengan gemetaran menerimanya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan tasnya, atau paru-parunya. Pria ini….

"Kau tadi memberiku napas buatan?" tanya Ino nyaris berteriak. Pria itu dengan santainya mengangguk, sementara wajah Ino kini sudah memerah tak karuan. Ino, dan gadis medis itu menutup mulut dengan tangan mereka sambil memandangi pria jangkung berambut hitam itu. Pria itu hanya mengangkat alis, "Apanya yang salah? Justru salah kan, jika aku membiarkannya mati di depan toilet?"

Gadis medis tertawa sementara Ino sibuk membayangkan adegan dramatis di benaknya. _Jadi, tadi ia baru saja 'dicium' oleh pria tampan ini._

"Ah, terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku. Maksudku, aku tak sengaja meninggalkan tasku di teater dan toilet itu sangat penuh, asmaku kambuh dan….kau tahu. Aku hanya berusaha keluar dari toilet pengap itu atau aku akan mati disana." Terang Ino antusias. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ia duduk di ranjang.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ino, dengan antusias lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, aku harus balas budi. Kau kesini dengan siapa?"

ooo

"Ini Ino yang sering kuceritakan," ujar Sakura pada Sasuke. Ino masih mematung walau kini sudah bisa mengendalikan diri. Senyum kaku terpatri di bibirnya. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Mari masuk kedalam," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura membawa Ino menuju kursi-kursi yang melingkar mengelilingi meja makan. Sasuke memimpin di depan. Sakura memegang tangan Ino erat. Sementara Ino serasa panas-dingin.

Kenangan itu.

Mata hitam Sasuke seolah membawanya kembali ke masa-masa itu.

Masa-masa yang indah.

ooo

Pria itu tidak menolak saat Ino berkata akan mentraktirnya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di kedai okonomiyaki, menunggu pesanan mereka. Untung saja pria ini hanya pergi sendiri, jadi Ino tak perlu mencari alternatif lain untuk membalas budi.

"Tapi kau jadi tak menonton film pemenangnya….. Maafkan aku." Sesal Ino. Pria itu mendongak dari ponsel yang sedaritadi menyibukkannya, "Tak apa. Ada festival lain yang menayangkan film pemenangnya."

"Festival Yobutori?" tanya Ino, merujuk pada festival elit yang diadakan dua minggu lagi. Pria itu mengangguk. Ino pun jadi berpikir mengapa ia tak mengunjungi festival itu juga untuk menonton sisa film yang tak ia tonton hari ini.

"Oh iya benar juga. Kurasa aku akan menontonnya juga…."

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap Ino sebentar, lalu matanya kembali menatap layer ponsel. Lalu, Ino bertanya ragu-ragu,

"Siapa namamu?"

Mata hitam kelam pria itu tertuju pada Ino secara dramatis, mau tak mau Ino agak terkejut, namun gadis itu segera menyesuaikan diri.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh baiklah, Sasuke… tunggu, apa kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Sedikit lebih tua darimu," ujar Sasuke cepat. _Oh, ternyata…_

Lebih tua? Tunggu,

"Apa katamu? Darimana kau tahu usiaku?"

Sasuke menjawab ringan, "Kau anak SMA Konohagakure, bukan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Ino agak terkejut. Sasuke menaruh ponsel di saku celananya saat okonomiyaki pesanan mereka sudah datang. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas kepada pelayan sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, sementara Ino nampak terlalu penasaran dengan jawaban Ssasuke.

"Aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali saat masuk kesana. Sekolah itu-SMA Konohagakure-, itu sekolah temanku, dan _well_ , rambutmu berwarna mencolok." Ujar Sasuke sesantai sebelumnya, lalu mulai mengambil sumpit. "Aku makan, ya."

Ino cukup terkejut. Ia sudah hapal semua pria berwajah tampan di sekolahnya. Dan Ino sendiri -dengan rambut blonde panjang terawatnya, serta bentuk tubuh bak model- cukup populer di sekolah. Namun, menurut penilaiannya, tidak ada yang setampan Sasuke di Konohagakure.

"Artinya kita sering berpapasan, begitu?" desak Ino. Pipinya memanas. Ia pernah berceloteh pada Sakura bahwa suatu saat akan ada pangeran tampan yang menyelamatkannya saat penyakit merepotkan Ino kambuh, lalu mereka akan menikah seperti di dongeng-dongeng….

"Yah…begitulah.." ujar Sasuke sambil mengunyah okonomiyaki. Lamunan Ino segera buyar, digantikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

Dan hari ini, di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi,

Ino jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

ooo

Sasuke berdiri di seberang ruangan, menerima ucapan selamat dan bunga dari beberapa tamu yang datang. Sakura sendiri barusan berpamitan pada Ino untuk menerima beberapa tamu lagi, dan Ino dipersilakan untuk makan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Namun sekarang nafsu makan Ino sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Apakah Sasuke masih mengenalnya?

Oh tentu saja. pertemuan pertama mereka. Pohon sakura.

Pernyataan cinta…

"Ino! Mengapa kau tak makann?"

Ino menoleh kaget dan mendapati Sakura sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ino tergagap sebentar, lalu segera mengalihkam perhatian, "Anu….toilet di mana, ya?"

"Oh astaga! Mengapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Ada disana, cukup lurus dan belok kanan. Lekaslah sebelum acara inti dimulai," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan tempat Sasuke dan para tamu berjabat tangan.

Ino berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan itu. mengapa toiletnya harus di dekat sana, sih? Maka dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Ino segera melangkah tanpa melirik kerumunan itu lagi. Namun, rok merepotkannya lagi-lagi memperlambat jalannya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum mencapai toilet, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkeram sikunya erat. Dengan terkejut Ino berbalik dan segera mendapati sepasang mata hitam kelam tengah menatapnya tajam.

Mendadak lututnya lemas.

Mata itu. ia sangat merindukannya….

"Yamanaka?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin. Tapi Ino selalu menyukai suara dingin itu. suara yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya. Ino tak dapat bergerak, ataupun bernapas normal.

"Sasuke…." Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Bertahun lalu, Ino hampir melupakannya, merelakannya. Namun nyatanya Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar hilang dari hatinya, hanya tersimpan di suatu tempat istimewa, yang suatu saat siap untuk mencuat kembali dan menumpahkan kenangan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pria itu sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya, namun Ino masih bergeming. _Kabarku, katanya?_ Rasanya airmata Ino mulai mendesak untuk tumpah.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Ino parau. Matanya mungkin sudah merah, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin jawaban. Ia hanya ingin penjelasan.

"Kita bicara nanti. Setelah acara inti. Kau tentu akan menunggu, kan?"

Sasuke masih bernada datar, seperti biasa. Pria itu selalu bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan baik. Ino jadi merasa kesal. Matanya merah dan bahkan sudah berair. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke masih sedatar ini?

Demi mencegah airmatanya tumpah, Ino hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke menatapnya sebentar, lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya yang sedang berjuang menahan tangis yang nyaris tumpah.

ooo

Sasuke Uchiha ternyata tidak sedingin yang Ino kira.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di kursi teater Festival Yobutori yang elit. Pria itu ternyata setuju pergi bersama Ino ke festival ini untuk menonton film pendek yang belum mereka saksikan di festival sebelumnya.

"Temanku tak ada yang suka sinematografi. Mereka takkan peduli adanya festival macam ini." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengunyah poporn. Ino menimpali, "Temanku juga, bahkan sahabatku. Dan itu membuatku harus selalu pergi seorang diri di jika ingin datang ke festival macam ini."

Mereka punya kesamaan, batin Ino bahagia.

Dan seperti itulah mereka. Sesekali pergi bersama untuk menonton pertunjukkan film pendek, bahkan mengikuti acara-acara sinematografi lainnya yang ada di Jepang, dan Sasuke, selama itu menganggap Ino sebagai teman sehobi, teman main yang menyenangkan, tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Namun Ino-lah yang menginginkan lebih.

ooo

Acara puncak sudah dimulai.

Ino hanya mendengar riuh suara tamu undangan dari bilik toilet, sementara ia berusaha merapikan _make-u_ pnya yang rusak akibat tangis.

Ino harus menghadapi kenyataan. Bagaimanapun caranya, tetap harus.

Sasuke kini menjadi milik Sakura….

Dan oh Tuhan, mengapa harus Sakura? Mengapa harus orang terdekatnya? Mengapa harus di depan batang hdungnya?

Tidak, ia takkan menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak Sakura. Tidak Sasuke. Sejak dulu pria itu hanya menganggapnya teman yang menyenangkan. Tidak lebih. _Ino-lah yang menginginkan lebih…_

Bagaimana dengan sang takdir?

Apakah ia harus menyalahkan sang takdir?

Ino mendesah. Ingatannya melayang pada saat pertama ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke.

ooo

"Sakura! _Pangeranku_ bilang aku ini teman yang menyenangkann!"

Sakura yang duduk dihadapannya segera menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya sambil melotot. Ino refleks segera menutup mulutnya. Volume suaranya tak bisa terkendali lagi jika sedang bahagia.

"Lalu, lalu? Pangeranmu itu…. ahh, mengapa aku jadi menyebutnya _'pangeranmu'_ ? Siapa namanya Ino? Aku tak pernah ingat siapa namanya." Desah Sakura. Ino mengulum senyum, "Namanya…."

"Ah permisi, ini pesanan kalian,"

Suara pelayan yang menyela seraya membawa senampan makanan dan minuman membuat kepala kedua gadis yang tengah berbincang itu serentak menoleh.

"Jadi, Ino-ku sayang. Apa kau _serius_ menyukainya?" tanya Sakura sambil menopang tangan di bawah dagunya, bertanya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

Wajah Ino memanas, "Ap-apa maksudmu dengan 'serius'?"

"Maksudku…." Sakura memindahkan minumannya ke tepi meja agar pandangannya pada Ino tak terhalang. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya. Bukan hanya seperti kau mengomentari _'Astaga Sakura! Lihatlah, mereka tampan sekali! Kurasa mereka cocok menjadi pangeranku!'_ pada selusin anggota klub basket yang kebetulan melintas di kantin."

Ino tertawa. "Itu aku hanya bercanda-yeah, walaupun mereka memang tampan, sih- tapi aku takkan menjadikan semua orang tampan sebagai pangeranku….."

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura, tersenyum menggoda.

"Kurasa, aku benar-benar menyukainya"

ooo

Dan perasaan Ino pada Sasuke tidak pernah berubah hingga kini.

Hingga Ino melihatnya tertawa bahagia di seberang ruangan, menggenggam erat tangan seorang wanita.

Setelah memastikan bekas tangisnya hilang tanpa jejak, Ino akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar, dan berbaur bersama tamu yang lain.

Kini saatnya makan-makan. Sasuke menjanjikannya bicara tadi. Dulu, Ino sangat ingin mendengar penjelasan Sasuke suatu hari nanti. Namun nampaknya sekarang penjelasan sudah tak lagi diperlukan. Semuanya sudah jelas, bukan? Sasuke sudah menemukan tuan puterinya,

Dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya…

"Ino!"

Lamunan Ino sejenak buyar oleh teriakan seorang wanita. Ino menoleh dan mendapati salah seorang teman SMA-nya turut hadir di acara ini, "Kauuu?"

"Ah, kau masih saja cantik seperti dulu, Ino!" komentar temannya membuat Ino tersenyum, dan kemudian mereka mengobrol ringan tentang masa lalu. Obrolan ringan itu sedikit melepaskan Ino dari lamunan masa lalu yang sedaritadi membayanginya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena ketika Ino membalikkan badan, sosok jangkung Sasuke sudah memblokir jarak pandangnya ke depan, membuat Ino merasa puluhan tamu lain hanyalah latar belakang dari mahakarya bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kita bicara di luar saja"

Ino menelan ludah. Suara itu masih dingin dan tak terbantahkan.

"Bicara apa lagi? Semua sudah jelas, bukan? Masa depan yang terpampang di depan ini…"

"Tidak. Kita harus bicara. Aku harus meluruskan semua ini, Yamanaka." Tegas Sasuke. Ino maish tidak mau menurut. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Jawaban yang Sasuke janjikan bertahun lalu, ia sudah tahu.

"Semua sudah jelas…."

"Kita akan sering bertemu nanti. Dan aku tak mau atmosfer aneh selalu melingkupi setiap pertemuan kita nanti. Kau tahu, Kau dan Sakura…."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti anggukan Ino. ia mengerti. Ia akan selalu menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Sakura, dan menghindari suami sahabatnya bukanlah ide yang bagus..

"Baiklah," ujar Ino akhirnya. Melirik Sakura yang tengah sibuk berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju teras restoran.

Dibelakangnya, Sasuke mengekor. Siap memberi penjelasan.

ooo

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke Festival Film Musim Semi tahun berikutnya.

Tahun berganti. Tempat yang sama. Pohon Sakura yang sama. Namun kali ini Ino tak pergi sendiri; Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Sedang menjelaskan bagaimana ia menyukai salah seorang produser muda yang berbakat, dan Ino, menyimak dengan penuh minat. Mereka selalu bersambutan, mengerti satu sama lain. Hobi mereka sama, dan satu tahun terakhir mereka cukup sering bertemu.

Dan hari itu pun, seperti pemutaran film lainnya; mereka duduk berdampingan di kursi teater, mengomentari film yang sedang diputar, makan siang bersama, dan lain lain, dan lain lain. Namun sayang, Ino selalu menginginkan lebih.

Maka sore itu, setelah festival usai, di bawah Pohon Sakura, sambil menikmati secangkir Ocha hangat, Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Sasuke menjauhkan cangkir Ocha dari mulutnya. Pupilnya agak melebar memandang Ino. ino memang diberkati bakat untuk berterus terang. Bahkan lelaki lain mungkin akan tersedak dan sebagainya, namun Sasuke bisa mengemas keterkejutannya dengan baik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku….." Ino mengembuskan napas. "Kita sudah bersama selama satu tahun. Tidakkah….. Ah begini, apa yang kau rasakan padaku?" Ino memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Kau teman yang baik,"

Ino mengangguk-angguk, "Teman, ya…."

 _Jawaban yang klise_ , batin Ino. Namun, bgaimana jika itu memang yang sebenarnya?

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke…"

Akhirnya kata itu meluncur dari mulut Ino. Gadis itu mengatakannya sambil menunduk. Ia tak berani melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke mendengar pengakuannya. Ia hanya menunggu jawaban, satu detik, dua detik….

"Aku akan lulus tahun ini," jawab Sasuke.

Ino segera menoleh menghadap pria itu, "Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku akan lulus, dan aku….. Mungkin tidak akan melanjutkan ke universitas seperti kebanyakan orang."

Ino tidak mengerti, "Lalu?"

"Aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan normal. Itu poinnya." Tegas Sasuke. Mata sekelam langit malamnya tajam memandang a _quamarine_ Ino yang terbelalak menatapnya. Ino tetap keras kepala. "Aku akan menunggumu. Hingga kapanpun itu."

Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan. Menyeruput Ochanya lagi sebelum berkata, "Orang-orang yang jatuh cinta akan mudah sekali mengatakan itu,"

"Tidak! Aku serius!"

Sasuke kembali menatap Ino. "Baiklah. Kita serahkan saja pada takdir, bagaimana?"

Ino menelan ludah, entah apa yang akan dikatakannya lagi. Sasuke hanya lebih tua satu tahun darinya, ah, satu tahun pelajaran, maksudnya. Ia belum tahu usianya yang asli. Namun cara bicaranya jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang Ino.

"Kita serahkan pada masa depan…. Masa depan yang akan terpampang di hadapan kita nanti."

Ino tetap tak mau kalah, "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Sasuke?"

"Kau masih teman yang baik. Hingga saat ini."

Seharusnya Ino mengerti. Seharusnya Ino tak pernah berharap lebih jauh dari ini, karena ia tak pernah tahu misteri masa depan.

Seharusnya Ino melupakan Sasuke Uchiha setelah itu. Namun nyatanya tidak.

Pertemuan itu merupakan saat terakhir Ino melihat Sasuke. Sore itu, setelah Ino mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan Sasuke menggantungkan jawaban padanya, Ino tak pernah melihat Sasuke lagi. Pertemuan mereka kali itu ditutup dekapan hangat Sasuke yang membuat airmata Ino meleleh tak tertahankan.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, sekolah Sasuke mengadakan upacara kelulusan.

ooo

"Kau menghilang sejak saat itu."

Ino yang pertama kali membuka suara. Berjuta tanya memenuhi benaknya. Siap untuk dilontarkan.

"Aku diterima di sekolah Inteljen, beberapa minggu setelah aku lulus, dan berita ini tak boleh sampai ke telinga orang luar, kecuali keluarga. Tidak hanya kau, teman-temanku yang lain pun tak ada yang tahu." Jelas Sasuke. Penjelasan pertama. Penjelasan tentang menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku menunggumu di festival tahun berikutnya, asal kau tahu." Ujar Ino pahit. Suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Setelah bergabung di sekolah itu, maka tidak ada liburan musim semi atau musim panas lagi." Penjelasan kedua.

Ino menelan ludah. "Seharusnya aku tak berharap lebih padamu. Ah, andai waktu bisa diputar."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya mengalir begitu natural, dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa aku akan meninggalkan kehidupan normal, kuharap setelah itu kau takkan menungguku….."

"Tapi kau mendekapku! Di saat-saat terakhir kau malah melakukan itu! Padahal aku sudah berpikir untuk melupakanmu. Tapi kau memelukku, mengusap rambutku…. Kupikir masih ada….harapan….." Ino berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Nyaris teriak. Berbagai emosi terlibat di dalamnya, dan Ino sungguh tak berharap ada airmata yang jatuh kali ini.

"Kau hampir menangis kala itu. Aku hanya memeluk menanangkan. Ah, mungkin aku memang salah. Maafkan aku…"

"…..dan kau menyuruhku menggantungkan semuanya pada masa depan….." suara Ino terdengar begitu lirih. Matanya sudah panas.

"Ya, dan masa depan tidak seperti….. yang kau harapkan." Simpul Sasuke. Ino mendongak menatap mata kelamnya dan berpikir, penghakiman itu jelas menyakitkan baginya. Tapi mungkin ini hukuman baginya, karena telah terlalu banyak berharap.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu emosional. Seharusnya aku tidak….. Ah, selamat atas pertuanganmu, Sasuke." Ino tersenyum pahit, lalu menyodorkan telapak tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan menerima ucapan itu asal kau siap menerima semua ini, Yamanaka."

Tangan Ino masih mengambang diudara, menunggu untuk disambut.

"Aku menerima ini, Sasuke. Asal kau bahagia." Ino tak yakin ucapannya benar atau tidak-bisa ia putuskan nanti. Yang penting sekarang…..

"Tidak. Kau belum bisa menerimanya." Ujar Sasuke tak terbantahkan.

Ino tersenyum simpul. "Menerima itu tidak mudah, Sasuke. Aku bisa pikirkan nanti.."

"Kurasa tidak satupun dari kita yang ingin Sakura mengetahui ini, bukan? Bagaimana dulu? Apa kau menceritakan aku pada Sakura? Ah, nampaknya tidak, ya. Sakura tak pernah bilang apa-apa."

Ino bercerita. Namun Ino tak pernah menyebut namanya. Hanya pangeranku. Yang kini justru menjadi milik Sakura.

"Lupakan itu. tidak. Tak pernah sekalipun aku membenci Sakura. Sakura tak tahu soal kita dulu. Ia tak tahu kita saling mengenal. Oleh karena itu….benar katamu…" Ino berhenti sejenak, mencegah airmata tidak meluncur untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku harus menerima semua ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Kali ini mata hitamnya memancarkan emosi yang tak Ino mengerti. Lalu apa lagi sekarang?

"Dulu, kau bilang serahkan saja semua pada Sang Takdir. Dan Sang Takdir sudah memilihkan akhir untuk kita, bukan?" tanya Ino, kali ini dengan senyum tulus, bukan dengan senyum pahit yang disengaja.

"Kau benar," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanannya kini bergerak menyambut tangan Ino yang sedari tadi mengambang di udara, menjabatnya hangat.

Pun, Ino tersenyum semakin lebar.

Kini ia bisa menerima. Jika Sang Takdir telah menunjukkan bahwa pria di hadapannya bukanlah pangeran untuknya, namun untuk sahabatnya. Mungkin pengerannya kini tengah menunggu di suatu tempat di luar sana. Menunggu saatnya tiba untuk menjemput putrinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bukan?

* * *

Catatan :

* Baca A Black Light

* * *

Author's Note :

Terimakasih atas komentar pada posting sebelumnya. Mohon maaf cerita yang lama saya hapus karena ada kesalahan teknis yang fatal hehehee dan akhirnya diganti dengan versi yang sudah diperbaiki.

Selamat membaca^^


End file.
